Gone Swimming
by Kidea
Summary: The YuGiOh gang go swimming! It's school swimming carnival day and it's year twelve so it's time to dress up! Bakura is confused, Ryou nearly drowns and Mokuba is picking up on Bakura's theiving habits. Wonder what will happen. I suck at summaries Enjoy.


Kidea: I'm sorry I've been really inactive lately. So here's a fic to make up for it. One-shot, no sex just for fun. Please don't flame me if you don't like it. CON-structive criticism welcome But no just telling me it sucked

Bakura: Kidea doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. She never has and she never will.

Marik: Fuck off, no suing! Not like she's making anything off this.

Kidea: Oh yes and my OCs are in this one And it's set in the Yu-Gi-Oh character's last year of school. So they're around 17-18

Gone Swimming 

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

A tanned hand shot out from under the covers and thwacked the alarm clock that was disturbing his sleep before pulling his arm back in under the covers and rolling over to snuggle up to his lover…only to find the younger boy missing.

"Huh…what the fuck?" He mumbled rubbing his head and sitting up. His eyes searched the room and he was jerked awake when a cloak was flung at his head. He pulled it off to see his lover blushing but smiling.

"Gomen na sai Marik-kun." He said walking over and sitting at the end of the bed, in front of the tanned boy.

"What the fuck are you doing Yugi!" Marik snapped and Yugi winced. The tanned boy gave a smile that said 'Damn you look pathetic when I snap at you'. Yugi crawled over and cuddle into the older boy and looked up into Marik's violet eyes.

"It's swimming sports in a few days and since we're in year 12 we have to go in fun costumes." The purple-eyed boy grinned and went over to his closet to continue looking for whatever he was looking for.

"Uh…why?" Marik asked, leaning against the headboard.

"Cause it's our last year and it'll be fun. On Monday we all agreed to go dressed up as something stupid. Even Yami and Seto are going dressed up. Please. You have to go in costume. Pretty please." The smaller boy said giving his lover his best puppy eyes.

"All right I'll go in a costume. Just no puppy eyes damn it!" The tanned yami grumbled before rolling over to go back to sleep. It was Sunday; he was allowed to sleep in.

((The following Tuesday))

"Hey Yami…where's your costume?" Yugi asked as he walked into the school on the day of the swimming sports.

"I'm not putting it on until we get there. There's no way in hell I was going to walk to school in it." The crimson-eyed yami mumbled.

"Nice costume chibi." A raspy English voice said from behind Yami.

"Hey Bakura. You look cool too…what house are you again?" Yugi asked eyeing the yami's costume. It looked like something out of a fairy book for three year olds. He had a green tutu on, red daemon wings, blue tights and yellow toe socks with blue flip-flops (A/N- Or thongs whatever you want ). On his head his had a black beanie and the hair that stuck out form beneath the beanie was sprayed in stripes of yellow, blue, red, and green.

"I'm not in any house this year. I'm just confused." He grinned and pranced off to go find his bag, which he'd left somewhere.

"Okay then." Yugi said raising an eyebrow.

"You can't say much against his costume Yugi. I mean…you look…I have no words to describe you," Malik said walking up and hanging off his yami, "Wow I can't believe you dressed up. Of all the people."

"Meh, it was fun." Marik shrugged and patted his hikari on the head. He looked over at Yugi who was wearing a trash bin made of corrugated cardboard. A green fuzzy top, black leggings and shoes and a trash bin lid on his head.

"Nice costume Yug." Jounichi smiled as he walked up.

"Glad you think so."

"What are you anyway, koi?" Marik asked eyeing the smaller boys costume.

"Oscar the Grouch! Even if it doesn't suit my personality, it was still fun to make," He grinned and looked over at Jounichi, who was followed by a slightly pissed off looking Seto. Jounichi was dressed in a rather tight fitting light blue leggings and had blue wrist cuffs with cardboard fin like things coming from them. He his was pulled back in a low ponytail and spray-painted blue and he had blue face paint and body paint all over his chest, arms, face and feet, "What are you Jou?"

"A Zora. You know, from Zelda. I love that game." He smiled and looked back at Seto. He was dressed as Roy from Full Metal Alchemist, but he seemed annoyed that he had to dress up.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked eyeing Marik and Malik. They were both sporting green mid-thigh length tunics. Marik had tights on and the both had green, what looked like nightcaps, and brown below knee boots, "Let me guess. You came as Link and Young Link." He said dully.

"Good guess Kaiba." Malik smiled happily and Marik just rolled his eyes. It had been his hikari's idea after all. Bakura came back with his bag and what looked a lot Inuyasha.

"Hey guys." Ryou said and the Inuyasha waved.

"Awesome costume Ryou." Yami smiled and Ryou blushed.

"Thanks. Made it myself." He said giving a twirl to show off his costume.

"He made mine and Marik's too!" The tanned hikari piped up and bounded over to his boyfriend. Ryou blushed and Malik kissed him on the cheek. Bakura walked over and flopped on Yami.

"Don't be so crotchety." (A/N- Yes it is a word!) He smirked and pushed his hands up Yami's shirt, smirking when the shorter boy gave a soft moan.

"Get a fucking room!" Marik growled and Yugi laughed and hugged the tanned yami. Suddenly the PA crackled to life and the announcement came for everyone to get one the buses.

"I hope Mokuba's ok." Seto mumbled sitting down next to Jounichi and smiling slightly when the blonde placed his head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Get a good spot Kura!" Malik called as Bakura lept off the bus and ran into the swimming park to go find them a good spot to sit. They walked around for a bit to find the pale yami and Ryou spotted him up the top of the hill under a tree waving at them.

"You guys go. I'm going to change." Yami said and wandered off towards the change rooms. The gang trudged up the hill to find Bakura already with Otogi, Honda, Ume, and Karanal.

"Hey everyone!" Ume cried and hugged Yugi and Yami."

"Hello." Karanal said in his slightly monotone voice (A/N- Like Hana from Furuba) before popping another chip in his mouth.

"Oooo you guys bought food too." Jou grinned and plonked himself down next to his friends. Karanal leaned on Honda and Ume flopped back and lay with his head on Honda's other shoulder and his back to the brunette's chest. After a bit of fiddling around with blankets and all the food and drinks it was all figured out and Yami came up the hill and sat down next to Bakura. Yugi gapped at his yami and Marik, Malik, and Seto all burst out laughing. Ryou tried desperately to hold back the giggles, Jounichi blushed, Yugi continued to gape, and Bakura looked ready to drool. He was wearing a creamy-gold loincloth the reached his shins but had almost no sides. His chest was bear and he had a jewelry similar to Malik's jewelry from Battle City he had matching shin cuffs and a crown.

"Awesome costume Yami." Ume smiled and opened a can of coke.

"Why are you blushing Jounichi?" Karanal smirked and Jounichi glared.

"Shut up Kara." He snapped and Karanal gave him a death glare that could have very well made the next passing butterfly spontaneously combust. (A/N- Burst into flames ) Jou whimpered and cuddled into Seto who smiled and whipped the tears of laughter from his eyes. Yami blushed and pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Dog boy's blushing cause the Pharaoh looks so Ra damned hot! That's why!" Bakura said and Yami eyed his lover before he was pounced on, the pale yami shoving his tongue down the crimson-eyed boys throat.

"Didn't I tell you guys to get a fucking room!" Marik snapped again. The was a loud screech and everyone yelped and covered their ears.

"Will the 17 and over 100m freestyle swimming competitors please go to the starting blocks."

The principles voice stopped with another screech and Otogi got up.

"See you guys in a sec ok." He said and pulled off his costume. He struggled with the breastplate and Ume jumped up and helped him get out of the rest of his costume. Underneath he had red board shorts on…even if they were pretty short. Malik mumbled something that sound like 'who likes short-shorts; and Otogi glared and walked off.

"What was his costume anyways?" Ume asked picking up the wrist cuffs the were red and had large silver armor like things on the elbow.

"My guess is he's Mimiru from .Hack/SIGN." Ryou said and flopped down in the sun and closed his eyes.

"Hehe, Otogi is a girl." Ume laughed and pretended to swing his hips like a girl.

"By the way Ume, your costume is…uh…interesting." Yugi said and smiled when the blonde hikari twirled around and his red trench coat fanned out matrix style. He was wearing completely black underneath and there was a red K on the front of the skivvy and red stripes down the sides of the pants. Karanal was wearing the same kind of thing but his was yellow and it clashed badly with his hair and there was a large M on the front. There was a loud bang and Ryou gave a small yelp and sat up when there was a splash of people hitting the water. Ume looked down and saw Otogi swimming up the pool and cried out.

"Go Otogi go!" Karanal rolled his eyes but watched as the competitors turned at the end of the pool and headed back to the starting line. He smiled and clapped when the raven-haired boy's hand touched the wall just after one of the best swimmers in their year, another raven head called Mikado. Ume's eyes widened and he pelted down the hill. Everyone watched him and as Otogi climbed out of the pool Ume glomped him and knocked him back in. the teachers went frantic and Ume got a detention for his inappropriate behavior. Otogi got his medal and the two boys came back soaking wet but looking proud and hyper.

"Ume that was silly of you. You could have hurt yourself or Otogi." Karanal said and Ume smiled.

"Spoil port teachers…and you too Kara." He chirped and sat down and took a gulp of coke from his third can already. The whole thing had started at 9:00 and it was only 9:45.

"Please do not call me Kara." The blonde yami muttered and Honda smiled and hugged him. Jou was fishing through Seto's bag and he finally found what he was looking for.

"Haha! I knew I put it in here somewhere!" He grinned and Yugi eyed the bottle.

"Jou…is the alcohol?" He asked and Jounichi shook his head.

"This is non-alcoholic alcohol!" He grinned and Seto rolled his eyes.

"There's no such thing." Jou just shrugged. Malik suddenly got a look as if he remembered something he'd totally forgotten about.

"Hey guys I bought my CD player if you want to listen to music." He said pulling out a purple CD player and flicking it on. He stuck a CD in and pressed play and the music blared out of the speaker for only a few seconds before going off.

"Nani?" Ryou asked looking at the box curiously.

"Ah what happened." The tanner hikari yelped checking the CD player all over.

"Did you put new batteries in it?" Honda asked quirking an eyebrow. Malik stopped.

"Fuck! Sorry guys."

"Eh no problem. We've lived through our whole school life never bringing music to one of these things." Yugi smiled and looked up as the 17 and over Novelty Event was called. Everyone got up and walked off to the toddler pool where they were finishing the under 16 Novelty Event.

"Ok year 12s. Line up in you house groups. Blue, Mekela, on my far let, red, Kenny, on my left, green, Jackson, on my right and yellow, Melba, on the far right."

The PE teacher, Senatai-sensei, shouted into the megaphone he was holding. The was a simultaneous nod from all the people gathered at the toddler pool and the gang dispatched into the house colours. Bakura looked around to see who needed another person and he ended up in blue house for the time being. Mikado, the boy who beat Otogi stood in with the green group and his brother, Ahmose, was talking to Karanal in yellow. Ume, Otogi, and Ryou all cringed when Anzu's voice piped into their conversation at red house. Ryou looked around at the brown-haired girl and smiled weakly.

"Hey Anzu."

"Hey you guys! Cute costumes! Like mine?" She asked striking a pose. She covered from head to toe in dark pink. Her shoes were strappy high heals the had the flip-flops thing where they went between her big toe and her middle toe. She had mid-thigh high red and pink stripy toe socks and pink tutu and a leotard that went up her but like a g-string over the top over the pink short-short bike shorts she was wearing. She had her bikini top on that had rather thing neck and back strap and looked like if she jumped in the water it would come off.

"Sure it's…nice." Otogi said smiling false. Ryou tried not to laugh and Ume pretended to shoot Anzu with a shotgun behind her back.

"Would two people from each team go to the other side of the pool please. Good. Now the first race is the piggyback race. One person goes on the others shoulders and they must get to the other side of the pool and tag the other two teammates. First to go both there and back with both pairs wins." 

Senatai-sensei shouted. Everyone paired off quickly. Honda and Bakura, Seto and Jounichi for Mekela. Marik and Yugi, Malik and Mikado for Jackson. Karanal and Yami, Ahmose and some other boy for Melba. Duke and Ryou, Ume and Anzu for Kenny. All the other people who had been gathered there were just wanting to watch and not participate which deeply pissed Bakura off.

"Ready. Set. Go!" 

Karanal took off and tried to run through the water but the weight on his shoulders made his trip and throw Yami off. They both landed face first in the water and began to frantically try to get Yami back on the taller boy's shoulders. Ahmose was trying not to laugh and the other boy, he turned out to be Kazuya from Yami's media class, was holding onto Ahmose for support as he was laughing so hard. Jou threw his hands in the air and shouted for Honda to go faster. Bakura held out his hands to balance out his weight and Honda was moving pretty fast. Marik was almost at the other end of the pool because Yugi didn't weigh very much at all.

"Woohoo go Marik!" Malik shouted and Mikado almost fell off his shoulders. Duke had the water up to his shoulders and was almost swimming through the shallow water but it meant that Ryou didn't weigh as much and it was easier to balance. Yugi tagged Mikado and Malik waded off. Mikado wavered and lost his balance and fell backwards pulling Malik under too. Bakura tagged Jounichi at the same time as Ryou tagged Anzu. Anzu didn't weigh much but Ume had no balance what so ever and they kept falling over. Seto held his arms out like Bakura had and so did Jou so they had equal balance but they fell when they reached the middle and Seto mumbled something like 'fuck this' and picked up the blonde bridle style and waded to the other end. Unfortunately this got Mekela house disqualified and Bakura dunked Seto as punishment. To all the spectators cheering and watching with confused looks, the entire pool looked like a frenzy of drowning cats. Half the water must have been splashed all around the edges of the pool and Seto and Bakura were trying to drown each other. In the end Jackson house won that race and Kenny came last…because Mekela was disqualified. Once everyone was back one the right sides of the pool Senatai-sensei put the megaphone to his mouth.

"We have, Jackson in the lead on 4 points. Melba in second place with 3 points. Kenny in third with 2 points. And Mekela in last pace with zero point because of disqualification."

Everyone cheered or groaned and some gave Seto evil glares only to cringe and wave their hands about in the 'No I wasn't looking at you' way when Seto glared back looking twice as evil.

"The next race is the breath race. For every 5 seconds you can hold your breath underwater, your team will gain a point. And no holding your breath till you faint or the points you earned will not count! Ready. Set. Go!"

The was the sound of 16 people all taking in a huge breath and going underwater. Each person had a timer standing above them waiting for them to surface for air. First to come up was Anzu, who only lasted 8 seconds. Yugi came up next after 10 along with Mikado, and Malik after 13 seconds. On exactly 15 seconds Otogi and Ume surfaced. After 24 seconds Ahmose and Yami came up, Yami was blue in the face. 28 seconds and Karanal came up, 29 and so did Jounichi. Honda was next at 36. After 42 seconds Marik came up and Seto was up at 50. Kazuya came up at 56 and then everyone's eyes turned on Bakura and Ryou. 1 minuet passed and the white-haired pair were still under. The gang was starting to become nervous. 1 minuet and 6 seconds and Ryou started to float along the surface but Bakura stayed under. Malik screamed and Marik fished the pale hikari out of the pool. The teachers went frantic. Ryou's face was a dark shade of purple. Seto pushed Marik out the way and placed his hands on Ryou's chest and pumped five times. (A/N- I think it's five) He breathed into pale boy's mouth and then listened for his heartbeat. His face relaxed slightly when he heard the small hikari's heartbeat in his ear and he rolled Ryou's slender frame onto his side and patted the smaller boy on the back roughly. Ryou coughed and vomited up what could have been half a liter of water. Malik cried out and hugged his lover tightly.

"I was so worried." He cooed and Ryou smiled weakly and looked back at Bakura. It had been 1.22 min since they began and he was still under.

"He's cheating. I found out and he held me under for a joke." He said nodding to the clear straw poking out of the water. Marik snarled and went for the straw but Yami and Karanal had a bucket of water and were pouring it down the straw. Bakura flipped up choking on the water and gasping for air. Jounichi growled, grabbing the bucket from the two yami's he slammed it onto Bakura's head.

"What the fuck was that for!" He snapped and lunged at Jou only to be grabbed by Seto and slammed against a pole that supported the sail over the pool.

"You nearly killed Ryou damn it!" Seto snarled his icy eyes burning with anger.

"What the? What do ya mean?" Bakura asked trying to get a look at his hikari. Rou gave a small wave, his cheeks still tinted with blue.

"Guys don't hurt him. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Did you Kura?" Ume asked prying Seto's hands off the distressed yami. Bakura ran over to his hikari and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Gomen na sai Ryo. Gomen." He cooed stroking Ryou's soft hair.

"It's ok. You didn't mean it."

"Ok now that that's cooled down. I believe the points have been tallied. In last place we have Kenny with 10 points. Next in third place Jackson with 18 points. Amazingly we have Mekela in second place with 22 points. Though I'm sure they would have been first if Bakura hadn't cheated and been disqualified. And Bakura you have six months for almost killing student Ryou Bakura. And finally, in first place Melba sit on 27 points!"

Cheers filled the air along with some loud groans as Yami, Karanal, Mikado, Ahmose, and Kazuya all got a little blue ribbon. The gang walked back to their spot to find Mokuba and two of his friends stealing a bottle of the non-alcoholic alcohol, a bag of Doritos, and some sandwiches.

"Mokuba!" Seto snapped and the three boys gave a squeal and ran off. Jounichi ran after them and the rest of the gang flopped in the sun to dry off their now soaking. The rest of the day passed with little eventfulness. Jounichi caught Mokuba and his buddies and Seto grounded Mokuba because he could have at least asked. By the end of the day Honda, Ume and Karanal were cuddled up under a tree half asleep. Yami and Bakura were with Malik and Ryou at the kiddy pool, just dipping their feet in. Seto, Jounichi, and Mokuba were getting ice cream at the canteen, Marik and Yugi were painting the younger kids with face paint and body paint in their house colours and Otogi was off flirting with Mikado and Ahmose. There was a loud screech and the principle announced that the buses would be taking them home now. The gang all climbed into the back looking sleepy and wore out. Jounichi sat down and winced. Seto cocked his head to the side and pulled down Jou's shirt.

"Nice one Puppy. You got sunburnt."

"Damn it! I think you did too. Your face is all red." Seto reached up to touch his face and winced.

"Damn." He mumbled and sat down with Jou. Malik looked over at Ryou.

"Oh Ra Ryou, you're bright pink!" He gaped and looked over at Bakura, "So are you Bakura and Yami to. You're face and shoulders are all red." Yami inspected his shoulders with the mirror he had nicked off Anzu and groaned.

"The chibi looks like a tomato!" Bakura laughed and Yugi tried to hide behind Marik who just snickered at Yugi's dark red face. Otogi wasn't too bad, just a little pink across the cheeks and Ume and Karanal were fine because Karanal had made sure they had put sunscreen in.

"Why didn't you remind us!" Yami snapped and winced as Bakura playfully poked his shoulder.

"I thought you would have remembered yourself Pharaoh." The blonde yami said trying not to sound like he was teasing the pharaoh. Yami grumbled unhappily and backhanded Bakura across his sunburnt cheek when the pale yami poked his shoulder again.

"Not fair. Why can't Honda, Malik and Marik ever get burnt." Yugi mumbled.

"Cause Malik and Marik have dark skin and even if Honda is olive I still made him wear sunscreen." Karanal said simply.

"You acted like our mother all day yami." Ume grumbled and cuddled into Honda.

"Bite me hikari-chan."

Owari (End)

Kidea: Yay my one-shot that took me one afternoon to finish! Hope you liked. Don't flame me about it sucking major ass. You can say it sucked but leave it at that. And if you have CON-structive criticism it's welcome too Ahmose and Mikado are Hatochiisai's OCs, Ume and Karanal are mine


End file.
